


Moist

by Tep



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tep/pseuds/Tep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Flowers' prompt on the kinkmeme. The first awful fic I am putting here under the name of Tep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moist

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Badfic, so I tried ;D

Just how did Kaito Kumon end up (half naked) on a couch in the Kureshima mansion, aggressively kissing a melon-flavoured mouth? Neither he nor Takatora could answer that question at the moment, due to their rather inappropriate position, but the fact was it had been a fault of the weather. It had been raining outside, and both men lacked any waterproof wear. Kaito did not posses any clothing besides his Team Baron uniform, and Takatora despite his richness had no raincoat. 

Unfortunately the electricity had decided to go just when Takatora had ventured to look for towels and the like. Candles and matches were quickly procured, but no means of drying off presented itself. 

Takatora removed his shirt first, allowing the water to run down his body and collect in a puddle on his lap. He reached out, feeling Kaito's pants for his bad banana.  Kaito removed his coat, and leaned in to mesh their mouths together. He palmed Takatora's sopping crotch, squeezing moistness from the round globular head. 

Then, Kaito reached down and pulled Takatora's pants off, admiring the shaft revealed therein. He leaned forward and licked it. Finding the melon flavour pleasurable, he leaned down and took in the entire stick, mouthing up and down. He then began to test other parts of Takatora's body, rimming him while the attractive man squirmed and moaned. He had power over the head of Ygdrassil, a type of power he had never experienced before. 

Kaito licked Takatora's asshole one more time before getting up and kissing him again, pulling off his own pants and penetrating him. He reached down with his hand to jerk the melon warrior off. Thrusting harder, he increased his hand's rhythm as well. 

Takatora came, spilling his seed all over Kaito's hand. Kaito picked his hand up and stuck it into the other man's mouth. Takatora licked it hungrily, his seed tasted like slightly salty honeydew melon. Feeling himself nearing the Edge, Kaito pulled out. He stood over Takatora, jerking his dick and groaning. 

He shouted as his cum burst forth. Takatora received the moist load right on his face. It mingled with his own cum, saturating his features. It felt warm and not uncomfortable at all. He licked at the salty banana-melon fluid before pulling Kaito down into a fruit-flavoured kiss. 

 


End file.
